1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to security devices for glass top jewelry and merchandise display cases. The present invention is particularly directed towards a shielding device which can be closed over the top of a jewelry display and locked inside the display case. The present invention is also directed towards a structure which can be added to an existing display case or installed in a glass top display case as part of the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Even with the use of sophisticated security systems, merchants have experienced a rise in the theft of their merchandise over the past few years. This is particularly true in the jewelry business. Although security alarm systems indicate the present of an intruder, the lapse of time between the activation of the alarm and the arrival of the police leaves the intruder with several minutes to break the glass tops of display cases, grab the merchandise and escape before the police arrive. These "three minute" burglaries are a serious problem for retailers who display precious merchandise such as jewelry or coins and the like. Many retailers leave a significant amount of their merchandise in the display cases overnight, due to limited vault space or the time consuming task of transferal. Most of the glass display cases presently in use contain rear locking doors which have proven to be of little use for securing an unguarded glass case after the business has closed. The upper glass portion of the case can be easily broken and the merchandise stolen, in many cases, within three minutes. To examine past art patents containing lockable display cases and installable security devices, a search was conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
312/25, 39, 137, 132, and 297.
Patents examined which appeared to us to be the most pertinent to our invention include the following:
Benjamin was issued U.S. Pat. No. 917,705, on Apr. 6, 1909, for a locking display stand. PA0 Neilson was issued U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,827, on Feb. 15, 1921, for a lockable money counter's desk. PA0 Richardson was issued U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,842, on May 14, 1929, for a desk drawer lock. PA0 On Aug. 1, 1939, Drager was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,022, for a flexible see-through screen. PA0 On Aug. 25, 1959, Edman was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,122 for "Display Devices". PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,489, was issued to Hogue on Nov. 8, 1983, for a furniture lock. PA0 Rinkewich was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,591, on Feb. 21, 1984, for a storage and transport cart with improved security.
Two of the past art devices teach locking shields which store in view of customers when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 917,705 discloses a shield which hangs over the back of the display stand when not in the locked position. This limits the use and access of available space under the stand, and puts the shield in a position where it could be damaged. Positioning the unlocked shield in this manner leaves the unsightly shield in view of customers giving the case an undesirable marketing appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,591 shows a shield which only partially rolls out of sight when not in use. Aesthetics of display cases, and conservation of space are important factors to merchandisers.
Several devices, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 917,705, 1,712,842, 2,168,022, 2,901,122, and 4,413,489, disclose security roll top shields. The edges of these roll top shields set in U-shaped guide-tracks which overlap the edges of the shield slightly. A guide-track structure as such, would allow the shield if kicked or beaten with a hammer in the middle section, to bow inward, shortening the shield widthwise causing it to be pulled out of the track.
The following past art patents provide only a single locking means for their devices; U.S. Pat. Nos. 917,705, 1,386,827, 2,168,022, 2,901,122, 4,413,489, and 4,432,591. Should the lock provided with these devices be pried open, then easy entry into the interior of the case is made.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 917,705, 1,368,827 and 2,168,022, provide containers or cases having security roll top shields which are specifically designed to be partially or completely transparent. A thief would be able to see what was locked inside such a case and would spend his time gaining access into only those cases containing valuables.
Security devices seen in the past art singularly or in restructured combinations would not be practical if substituted for our invention. The past art devices would require considerable alterations and modifications, none of which were anticipated in their specifications or mentioned in their claims. No past art devices provide locking means specifically designed for a glass display case utilizing a roll top security locking shield. U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,022, does provide a roll top locking shield constructed of transparent glass or plastic, however a glass shield could be easily shattered. If a glass plate were added above the shield in U.S. Pat. No. 917,705, the shield would still be stored in sight and in the way. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,368,827, 1,712,842, and 4,432,591, could not be effectively used as display cases since entry or use of the interior of the container would be obstructed, therefore the use and intent of their devices as a money counters desk, an office desk, and a mobile utility cart, respectively, would be lost.
We feel our invention overcomes the heretofore mentioned disadvantages, and provides new and unique features not found in the past art devices. These unique features are pointed out and fully discussed in the following specification.